Severus and Sirius are punished by Albus
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Albus was fuming as he glowered down at Sirius and Severus. "Explain yourselves." He ordered. "Now! Sirius Orion! Now Severus Tobias!" He yelled when they remained silent- Severus seeming to pout at being in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Albus was fuming as he glowered down at Sirius and Severus. At his powerful look Severus squirmed and looked down at the ground while Sirius glared back at Albus. Albus had to force himself to breath as he leaned over his desk at the two black-haired men- one looking guilty and the other looking just angry.

"Explain yourselves." He ordered. "Now! Sirius Orion! Now Severus Tobias!" He yelled when they remained silent- Severus seeming to pout at being in trouble.

"Albus..." Severus whined his name, clearly knowing he was in huge trouble.

"Explain- now." Albus was firm, not giving into Severus's puppy eyes. It showed how scared the potions master was that he actually let his guard down in front of Sirius but Albus remained strict.

"We got into a fight..." Severus muttered- almost inaudible as his face turned red. "It's fine." He insisted, looking up at Albus with worried eyes.

"No! It is not fine!" Albus yelled, making Severus flinch. You destroyed Molly's kitchen and nearly killed each other!"

"Like it can't be fixed with magic?" Sirius snorted.

"I don't want one more word from you without having been asked a question!" Albus roared.

"Albus...it's no big deal." Severus muttered. "You don't need too..." He trailed off, fear in his black eyes.

"It is a big deal! I can't have you two fighting like this!"

"Look," Sirius hissed, "If you want me to apologize for beating on your death eater, you're wasting your time."

"Be. Quiet!" Albus warned. "I won't say it again."

Severus flinched at the sharp voice and bit his lip as Albus glared down at them. Albus was enraged and had made both of them come to his office- which meant Albus was going to punish them. It wasn't fair though. Sirius had started it! Sirius always getting him into trouble and never getting into any himself. In fact, Sirius had gotten Severus three timeouts and a light paddling already this month! And all the mutt got was a scolding! It wasn't fair.

"But Albus..." He kept quiet. He would not throw Sirius under the bus- much as he wanted too.

"Severus Tobias Michael Snape." Albus said his name sadly. "Come here."

Severus knew what that demand meant and he looked up at Albus with sad eyes. "Albus...please. I don't want to."

"I don't want to either, son." Albus sighed. "But you know better, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

Albus shook his head. "No buts. Sirius- go sit in that corner." Albus ordered.

Sirius looked like he was about to argue but when Albus gave him a glare he went into the corner of Albus's living room (part of his quarters) and sat.

"Nose in corner." Albus demanded, nodding as Sirius faced the wall.

"Albus...please? I already got a spanking last week." Severus pleaded, not caring that the mutt could hear. "It's going to hurt." He pointed out.

"Nose. In. Corner." Albus demanded when Sirius turned his head. As the animagi obeyed Albus shook his head and sat down on his large couch. "No, Severus."

Albus felt badly as he looked up at his surrogate child. Severus was petrified. But his attitude really did need to be dealt with.

"You know the routine." Albus said firmly, giving a Sirius a glare until he turned his head back to the corner.

Severus sniffled, actually sniffled, and offed his robe with shaking hands. "Can I keep my trousers on?" He pleaded.

"No. You may not."

Severus looked ready to cry and Albus felt so bad for the formerly abused young man. Severus hated confrontation and disappointing Albuss. Despite what Severus wanted everyone to believe- he was sensitive. He waited patiently for a minute or two as Severus fumbled with his trouser button.

"Do you need Dad to do it?" He asked.

Severus looked petrified and ashamed but nodded, moving close enough so Albus Could bare him. Once done he looked at his child. "Over my knee, boy."

Severus sniffled as he lowered himself. Albums shifted and sunk back into the couch, enabling Severus to keep his feet up on the couch- at least he would be a little more comfortable.

"I'm going to start now." He warned. With that brief word of caution he brought a hand down lightly on Severus's still pink bottom.

"Albus..." Severus moaned.

"I know. You're already sore." Albums assured. "But you're still getting a full session.


	2. Chapter 2

"Smack!" Albums made himself bring a hard hand down on his son's backside again. As Severus winched and whimpered Albums sighed. They were only ten smacks in and he could feel Severus crying into a couch pillow.

"Owwwwwwwwww." His child moaned, his sobs catching in his throat. Severus did not even try to stifle the sound despite Sirius being right there.

"You will not disrespect another person." Each word was a smack. "You will not disrespect another person's home." Another seven smacks. "You. Will. Not. Be. Violent."

"Uh-uh-huh." Severus nodded. "Yes." He sniffled.

"You will not use your hands, not your wand to cause someone harm."

"Yes...Da-Dad."

"Especially someone who is dedicated to the SAME cause as you!" Albuss smacked hardest on these ones, hitting the sit spot with great force. "Severus...I'm going to use my hairbrush on you." He warned.

"The brush!?" Severus shot his hands back in an attempt to cover his bottom.

"Severus Tobias! Move your hands this instance!" When Severus kept them there Albums smacked them. "One. Two!" Severus quickly moved the hands and Albums conjured a brush to his side.

"You are getting ten." Albuss said firmly.

"On-only ten?"Severus was understandably surprised at the lesser amount.

"Yes."

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack!"

"Now, young man, what did you get this punishment for?"

"I-I disrespected Molly and her house...I attacked Sirius..."

"And will you do so again?"

"No!" Severus cried into the pillow. "Sorry." Albuss did not even have to tell him to apologize-He did so on his own and that made Albuss smile.

"Come here now." Albums consoled, pulling his bottoms up and hugging Severus to him. The younger man quickly hid his face in Albus's purple robes and sobbed. Albuss encouraged such action- knowing that Severus kept his emotions inside for much too long. This was a healthy way to vent and also a nice way to connect and bond with his son.

"Hurts...I was already sore..." Severus whined, sniffling.

"I know. I know you are. But you must learn to control your anger lest something happens to you. I wouldn't want that, child." Albuss rubbed the shaking back for a few minutes before speaking.

"Severus- I'm going to deal with Severus now. You go in the corner. Sirius come here." At Severus's hesitation Albuss smiled. "Severus- you may stand in the corner instead."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Sirius was just as quick to leave the corner and Severus was to go over and stand in it. It was clear to Sirius that that Albuss would not DARE treat him like a child. Albuss could treat Severus like he was his little boy but Sirius would not allow such an abuse on his backside.

"Sirius Orion. You bare your bottom." Albuss actually had the audacity to order him and Sirius just stared.

"IF YOU DO NOT WANT THIRTY WITH THE BRUSH, DO AS I SAY!" Albuss shouted.

Sirius glared but obeyed- not wanting that. From the sounds Severus had made the brush was horribly painful. Deciding to be a man, unlike Severus, he put himself over Albus's kness. Albuss could hit him as hard as he wanted. He would not cry. He wouldn't.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Albuss wasted no time in starting on Sirius. He knew how to deal with brats (Sirius) just as well as he knew how to deal with fragile ones (Severus.)

"You, Mr. Black are in much more trouble than Severus!" There was two smacks with each word.

"Ow- Fuck!" Sirius hissed, bucking with each hit. Who knew Albuss could hit so damn hard!

"Don't swear!" Albuss scolded, smacking.

Sirius bit his lips to keep from cussing Albums out.. It would do no good. He would be silent and get this over with as soon as possible.

"You will NOT disrespect someone's home OR someone!" Albums smacked. "You will not attack Severus! ESPECIALLY since he is in the same order as you! You two will learn to get along!" Albuss scolded. He picked up the brush. "IF I HAVE TO PADDLE YOU BOTH EVERYDAY- I WILL!" Albuss hit with the brush.

"You should know better! You are getting twenty with the brush!"

"How come the deatheater only got ten!?" Sirius sounded close to tears. But Albuss knew they were not tears of repentance they were tears from pain. He had to get Sirius pass that.

"ENOUGH! You two will learn to respect each other!"

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Severus has had a hard enough childhood already! He has enough stress in his life- NOW! Don't you know how mistreated he was!?" Albums continued to paddle. "That does not give him a right to be mean, but it makes it easier to understand his attitude. What is YOUR excuse, hmm?"

"I didn't k-know!" Sirius wailed, finally sorry. "My parents didn't like me ei-ei-either."

Albums sighed and stopped his smacking. "I know that, dear. But you two must not use your past to justify you horrible actions now." Albums gave a light smack. "Severus had a much more physically abusive home- do you know how much you frightened him when you pulled your wand on him?"

"I didn't k-know." Sirius sniffed. "I'm sorry!"

"That's why he retaliated so fiercely- you must not even do that again." Albuss scolded. "Now why did you receive this punishment?"

"I di-disrespected people and their homes and attacked Severus and swore..." He wailed, squirming in Albus's lap.

"Say you're sorry, now." Albuss coaxed.

"So-sorry!" Sirius wailed.

"Good boy!" Albuss did the same for Sirius as he had for Severus- allowing him a few moments of cuddling.


End file.
